


Inhibitions 3

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Inhibitions [3]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like Li Ann might be coming between Mac and Vic ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions 3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one took a little longer, but that's 'cause this irritating thing known as an English Final got in the way. I actually have to go write it now...5 minutes after finished this. Oh, God. What are my essays going to be like?! -bg-
> 
> **Special** Warning: Yes, the dominance theme is back! No striptease yet, Marguerite. I'm working on that. -eg-

In a very strange reversal of roles, Mac found himself competing with Li Ann for Vic's attention. It started innocently enough. Li Ann asked Vic to dinner and Vic, feeling he hadn't seen enough of his friend, agreed. Except she took him to his favorite restaurant. And she insisted on picking up the tab alone. In the past few days, Mac noticed that their camaraderie had taken on a decidedly more flirtatious edge. In reaction, Mac found himself touching Vic more. Little, possessive touches that said, "Back off, he's mine."

Li Ann didn't back off.

Victor seemed to find their competition highly amusing. Mac caught Vic stifling a grin when he noticed Li Ann's skirts getting short and Mac's jeans getting tighter. The Director noticed the growing rivalry, but didn't comment on it, since it wasn't interfering with their work. In fact, Mac and Li Ann seemed to work even harder, as if trying to impress Vic.

The final straw came when Mac dropped by Vic's apartment and discovered that not only had Li Ann beat him to it, she'd brought wine. Overcome by a surge of possessiveness, Mac seized Li Ann by the arm and guided her firmly through the living room and out the front door. "Good evening, goodnight, and goodbye," he said, and shut the door in her face. Mac turned to face a startled and irritated Victor. "Have you forgotten something?" Mac asked with a gleam in his eye that sent a thrill down his partner's spine.

"What?" Vic asked defiantly.

Mac hooked his fingers into Victor's waistband and pulled him close. "You're mine," he hissed possessively, and claimed Vic's lips in a hard kiss. "Tell me," Mac ordered, "say it."

"No."

Mac reached for Vic's shirt, bypassing the buttons completely in favor of simply ripping it open. He pushed the fabric off the ex-cop's shoulders, but not his arms, effectively binding Vic's hands to his sides. "I think," Mac said, pushing Vic backwards into his bedroom, "that you need to be reminded of a few things." With that, he gave Vic a shove that had him falling backwards onto the bed.

Vic watched breathlessly as Mac, still fully dressed, pulled off Vic's shoes and then slowly, teasingly, his jeans. "I see part of you remembers," Mac murmured, stroking his partner's cock through his boxers. Vic bit back a moan as Mac's hand skimmed lightly, too lightly, over his hips and stomach and chest, flicking briefly at sensitive nipples, before returning to pull off his boxers. Leaving Vic's cock untouched, Mac leaned over and kissed his partner again, but he kept the contact light, refusing to allow Vic to deepen the kiss. Mac pulled away, pushing Vic back down against the bed when the other man surged up to follow him. "Now, now," Mac chuckled, "have we forgotten who's in charge here?"

"No," Vic gasped.

"Tell me," Mac insisted.

"No!" Vic refused, heat flushing his cheeks and spreading quickly to the rest of his body in anticipation of Mac's reaction.

"You will tell me," Mac murmured, giving Vic a lingering kiss, "and you'll beg for me." He lay on his side next to his lover, head propped up on one arm, and trailed the fingers of the other hand from Vic's lips down to his groin with a tickling, teasing slowness. He wrapped his fingers around Vic's cock and with firm, quickly stroke brought him almost to completion. Mac stopped the caress then, leaving Vic teetering on the edge.

"Mac," Vic whimpered.

"Yes?" Mac asked, struggling to conceal his own arousal.

"I want you," Vic gasped. "I want you in me." He drew up his legs, placing his feet flat against the bed, so that there could be no mistaking what he meant. Mac kissed Vic once, deeply, before shedding his pants and boxers quickly. He reached over to the night table and found a tube of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed a single finger against the opening to Vic's body.

"Who do you belong to?" Mac asked huskily.

"You!" Vic exclaimed desperately, and Mac plunged the finger inside his partner. Vic shouted and pushed against the finger, pleading shamelessly for more.

"Who?" Mac asked again.

"You," Vic moaned. "Always, only, you." He was rewarded with another finger, but it wasn't enough. He wanted, needed, more... "Mac, please, now. Please, I want you now," he managed.

"Tell me what you want," Mac demanded, kissing Vic even as he prepared him with his fingers.

"I want you in me," Vic answered, wanting desperately to grab Mac, to pull him into firmer contact, but his hands were trapped at his sides. "I want you to take me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

With those words Mac's restraint snapped. He quickly smeared some lube on his cock and buried himself in Vic with a single stroke that had them both screaming their pleasure. Mac pounded into Vic, who pushed his hips forward to meet his lover's thrusts. Victor came with a shout when Mac leaned down, the fabric of his shirt rough against Vic's nipples, and bit his shoulder close to the neck. Mac soon followed him over the edge, and collapsed onto his lover, still trembling from the powerful orgasm.

Mac forced himself to go get a cloth to clean up with before they fell asleep. When he returned from the bathroom, he found that Vic had sat up and shimmied out of the makeshift restraint his shirt had become. Mac grinned and shed his own shirt. He quickly cleaned the two of them up, and they slid into bed together. Mac soon drifted asleep.

Vic waited until he was sure his lover was deep in sleep before sliding out of bed and making his way to the living room. There he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Li Ann, it's Vic. Just wanted to say thank you."

"Any time," Li Ann answered with a chuckle.

Vic grinned, hung up the phone, and crawled back into bed with Mac.

\--End--


End file.
